1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a master device and a method of controlling the master device in a system composed of a master and multiple slave devices, such as a distributed embedded system, etc., that can set the quickest time (absolute time of synchronized actuation) for concurrently actuating the multiple number of slave devices without involvement by an administrator.
2. Description of the Related Art
An embedded system refers to a computer system in which the software for operating the system is embedded in the hardware to perform only specific functions. Unlike a personal computer, the embedded system has a unique set of requirements and only performs predefined tasks.
One type of embedded system, the distributed embedded system, may include multiple slave devices that operate for the same purpose and a master device for controlling the operation of the slave devices. Here, the master device and the slave devices each correspond to a “computer system in which the software for operating the system is embedded in the hardware to perform only specific functions” mentioned above.
In a distributed embedded system such as a motion control system, etc., the multiple slave devices may have to be actuated concurrently for a common purpose. In other words, the multiple slave devices have to be synchronized for operation.
However, conventional techniques for synchronizing multiple slave devices require that an administrator personally calculate the synchronization time point and input it to each slave device.